


MOLES

by mashimallows



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimallows/pseuds/mashimallows
Summary: MOLE 痣[𝘯.] a pigmented spot, mark, or small permanent protuberance on the human body.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 17





	MOLES

**Author's Note:**

> i want to apologize if there are some grammatical mistakes, english it's not my first language and i'm not that good at writing, but i hope you like it and you can understand it):

as was usual, yugyeom took a seat on the sofa - in the house, he shared with his friends - next to jinyoung, rested his head on his elder's shoulder, while letting out a loud sigh. park's gaze fell on yugyeom, he made a small grimace knowing what was coming.

"what's wrong, gyeomie?" the aforementioned made a slight face.

"it's just that..." he cut himself off, wondering whether to keep talking or just keep quiet. "do you think i'm cute?"

yugyeom pressed his lips together as he didn't get an answer in the span of a few minutes, just as he was about to withdraw his question, the older one deigned to speak.

"self-esteem problems again?" the younger shook his head almost imperceptibly, "then what is tormenting you?"

"i don't like this," he pointed to the adorable mole under his eye, followed by his forehead, until he pointed to all those on his face.

jinyoung's brow furrowed noticeably, then he placed both hands on the other's cheeks and brought his face closer to his until he could have a better view of the beautiful stars that the boy had.

"listen to me well, i won't repeat it twice, kid," kim nodded slightly nervous. "those little spots of light are simply beautiful; you have a galaxy in which i would lose myself counting even the tiniest sparkling star. because for me, they are wonderful stars tinkling in the universe of your pretty face", yugyeom opened his mouth wanting to reply, but park's threatening look made him return to silence. "you don't have to feel insecure, i love with every inch of my body to appreciate your angelic expression when the sunlight collides with your lovely little face and illuminates every little bright spot," he gently rubbed his cheek, very close to one of his moles.

yugyeom blinked a few times, giving him a look full of affection and warmth instead. without thinking much about it, he leaned forward a little and connected, for a second, his lips with those of his eldest, causing him to smile and return that simple and tender act.

because jinyoung loves the little stars on yugyeom's face and is always willing to help his lover with all his insecurities.


End file.
